


every angel is terrifying [PODFIC]

by mikripetra



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Audio Content, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Domestic Fluff, Eldritch Angels, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Theology, because that's what we're going for here, is it possible for something to be sappy and horrifying at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikripetra/pseuds/mikripetra
Summary: “Why does it bother you?” Crowley asked. “Even if you can’t get to them in time to wipe their memories, it’s not like anyone’d believe them. Kid goes running to her mum saying Ooh, I’ve just seen a bloke with three heads and a sixteen-foot wingspan, what do you think’s going to happen? Chances are they’ll just pat her on the shoulder and tell her what a vivid imagination she’s got.”“That’s not what worries me,” said Aziraphale.(author name used to be fantasy_spoilers8)





	every angel is terrifying [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkfaery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfaery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [every angel is terrifying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993916) by [punkfaery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfaery/pseuds/punkfaery). 

You can hear my recording by clicking [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-149254283/every-angel-is-terrifying-podfic) (it's on SoundCloud). 

Enjoy, and please check the original work out!

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee (or hot chocolate) on ko-fi if you like! https://ko-fi.com/mikripetra


End file.
